


Nothing Like Hollywood

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: J2 Love Week [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head-canon drabble written for the J2 Love Week 2015 event on Tumblr.</p><p>For the prompt: A day in the life of Jared and Jensen (what are their days usual like?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Hollywood

A day in the life of Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles is not like Hollywood makes star’s lives out to be.

There are no PAs waking them up, handing them their schedules, taking care of their phone calls and appointments. Keeping them on schedule every minute of their busy lives.

There are no carefree expensive shopping trips to exclusive boutiques that cater to celebrities. No limousines with helpful and jovial drivers to carry them to and fro.

It’s very different from the Hollywood-ized version of star’s lives.

If they are in Vancouver. Their day usually starts very early in the morning. Either running with the dogs _(Jared and occasionally Jensen)_ or working out in the home gym _(Jensen & Jared both)_. On a good day Jensen can entice Jared into skipping out on his gym session and joining him in the shower for different kind of workout. _(It really is complicated when you are both over 6’ tall)_.

On a good day Cliff has to wait for them to finish getting ready, thank goodness their bodyguard has learned stop for coffee before picking them up or they’d never have time to stop.

The studio brings meetings and last minute rehearsals and sound-checks. Makeup and wardrobe sessions. Hitting your mark and then your cue. Scene after scene. Retakes. It’s hour after long arduous hour of hard work.

On a good day they are finished in time for dinner. They get to go home and prepare to do it over the next day.

In Austin things are slower. If they are spending the day there they can sleep in, _(providing the children will let them)_. Then enjoy a leisurely breakfast in the company of the wonderfully understanding and supportive women whom they share their lives with and the children.

The rest of the morning is usually spent with the children. Poolside when the weather allows, or enjoying  good books or movies inside when it doesn’t.

If their wives aren’t busy with their own activities they will go to lunch, usually together but sometimes each  ‘couple’ goes alone.

The favorite part of their days in Austin are the evenings. After dinner, when the children are in bed and they are alone. With nowhere to be and nothing to do except whatever they want.

Yes, a day in the life of Jared and Jensen is nothing like Hollywood tells you it should be.

It’s better.

Because no matter where they are; they are together.


End file.
